


【勋兴】《献世》12

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 10





	【勋兴】《献世》12

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

12

耳边是呼呼的风声，张艺兴被吴世勋囿在怀中。  
久违的光明正大走在光下，平白有些不适应。  
吴世勋的手很瘦，骨节分明，握的他有些痛。  
“要带着我去哪儿呢？”张艺兴不想挣扎，开口颇有些听天由命的意思。  
“不知道。”吴世勋的声音在头顶，“只是想见你，想把你抢回来，锁在我身边。”  
张艺兴噗嗤一声笑出来，“凭什么呢？你又不爱我。”  
吴世勋环着张艺兴的手紧了紧，“嗯，不爱。”

纵马进了城，速度慢了下来。  
张艺兴侧过头，“我家要往西走。”  
吴世勋看着远方，“谁跟你开玩笑了？”  
张艺兴扭头，看着吴世勋的脸，表情倒是认真。他低着头把自己的手从吴世勋的手里抽出来，“谁和你当真了？”

不同的场景，不同的时间，  
相同的人，相同的话。

吴世勋的眼中笼上一片阴翳，从背后把人钳制住，“所以到底是你厌弃了，还是有了新欢？”

我们都在想，假如旧时光重来，  
原来再来一次，相同的对话还是会重来。  
走到今日，原不是偶然，是我们，都不会爱。  
再来多少遍都是一样。

张艺兴低头不语，吴世勋在他耳边呵了一声，“我不想猜了，当年带你走的人，是金钟仁吗？”  
名字一出，张艺兴的身子就僵硬了一下。  
吴世勋握住张艺兴冰凉的手，“嘘，别急着解释，是还是不是？”  
张艺兴沉默了一会儿，“是。”  
吴世勋驱使着马儿跑快了些，“好，所以你们在一起了吗？”  
张艺兴咬唇，“没有。”  
吴世勋轻笑了一声，“张艺兴，那你这些年还是没什么长进。尽情享受着殷勤，却不随便付出真心。”  
张艺兴跟着他笑，“你到底以为自己有多了解我？自大狂。”  
吴世勋没有说话，却突然扬鞭，马蹄狂奔。  
现下城里几乎不许跑马，也就吴家的当家的横行霸道有所倚仗，路人听着声音往两边避。

张艺兴梗着脖子，“要不，我们放过彼此吧。”  
吴世勋冷笑了一声，进了吴宅院子。吁了一声，翻身下马，何梧听见外面的动静忙开了门。  
见吴世勋铁青着脸，张艺兴在马上一动不动。  
他预备着上去打圆场，却见吴世勋把人从马上拽了下来，扛在肩头就上了楼。  
真是连目瞪口呆的机会，都没有给。

张艺兴在吴世勋的肩上，吴世勋的骨头硌得他不舒服，但是他没有动。吴世勋这个人脾气上来有时候有点像小孩子，大不了由着他来。  
吴世勋一脚踹开自己的门，把张艺兴扔在床边的软榻上，转身把门锁上。

张艺兴爬起来坐好，还不忘整了整领子。  
吴世勋回头的时候，正看到张艺兴衣冠楚楚，身子往后仰，靠在榻上看着自己，那股气定神闲的劲儿让他有点不爽。  
吴世勋没有坐下，而是站在了窗边。

“你觉得到底什么是互相折磨？”吴世勋没有回头，他推开了窗，从窗边的桌上拿起一根雪茄。  
然后点燃了一根火柴，硫磺的味道只有一瞬，火焰向下，略过雪茄的烟身。  
张艺兴偏过头去，不再去看吴世勋的动作。烟草的味道传来，张艺兴一手拄着头，答非所问，“那你觉得我们这样算是相爱吗？”

从他的角度望过去，吴世勋的身材较从前更为挺拔，也更壮实。  
也许，我们记忆里的人，都活在记忆里了。  
破镜重圆，哪有那么容易。  
东西一旦碎了就是碎了，哪怕拼在一起，还是有碎过的裂痕。  
轻易放弃过感情的人，都会遭到反噬。

“我很讨厌下雨，”吴世勋背对着张艺兴，张艺兴看不到吴世勋说话时的表情，“但是我又时常盼着下雨，因为伴着雨声入睡时，我总是能梦到和你在一起的日子。”  
张艺兴喉结动了动，拳紧了，又松开。

吴世勋叼着雪茄，向张艺兴走了过来。  
眯着眼睛，在张艺兴面前，居高临下，“为什么偏偏是你呢？人都是这样贱吗。”  
吴世勋伸出手，捏住张艺兴的下巴颏，仔细端详，“但是你的魅力未免太大了些，只要看到他们看着你的眼神，我就要气的发狂。”

张艺兴下唇都咬的发白，吴世勋伸出手指，摸了摸张艺兴的唇，“你总是这样，一紧张就要咬着嘴，会咬破的。”  
张艺兴的唇松弛下来，猝不及防的撞上一片温软。吴世勋规规矩矩的吻了吻，没有深入，动作很慢，极尽缱绻。  
张艺兴眼睛瞪的圆圆的，不知怎么的，突然有股子心酸涌上心头。

他和吴世勋大概是这世上最纠结的人了，  
嘴上永远说着不爱对方，却极尽爱人之事。  
贪恋对方的吻，对方的人。

吴世勋放开了他，直起身子，“如果给你一次选择的机会，你敢不敢？”  
张艺兴不解，眼神有些茫然。  
院子里似是又其他响动，吴世勋先走到了窗前。  
“我和金先生之间，难道你还不能有个决断么？”  
张艺兴似是想到了什么，“你别动他。”

吴世勋双手抱在胸前，笑了笑，“他要是送上门来扰我的清净，我下面的人不小心伤了他又能怎样？”  
张艺兴不可置信的看了一眼吴世勋，“我看你是愈发疯的厉害了吧！”  
吴世勋不动声色，只是双手撑在窗框上。  
张艺兴站在他边上，中间隔了些距离。他盼着金钟仁不要来，但以自己的了解…  
果然，他看到了一抹暗红。

张艺兴的拳一下子握紧，下意识看了眼吴世勋，却发现吴世勋正打量着自己。  
“我一直在想，当年也许是你不得已。那么重来一次呢？你还要丢下我么？”  
张艺兴脸色青白变换，几乎是一个字一个字的蹦，“我说了，我们不要再互相折磨了。”

吴世勋望着楼下金钟仁的身影，“你说什么就是什么的时候，不过是仗着我爱你。现在，我说什么就是什么。”

张艺兴看到金钟仁下了马，却不进门。  
站在院子里，往上望。  
先看到了吴世勋，然后是旁边脸色难看的张艺兴。

“金先生，不上来坐坐吗？”吴世勋托着下巴。  
金钟仁笑着，“吴先生，光天化日之下没有罔顾他人意志，把人掳走的道理。”  
吴世勋点头，“那要怎样呢，你问他，愿意跟你走么？”

张艺兴拧着眉头看吴世勋，“你老实说吧，只要我同意下楼，我们俩都得死对不对？”  
吴世勋将目光从张艺兴脸上挪开，不说话。  
张艺兴自己笑了开来，“那么我要是留下呢，你也容不下他吧？”  
吴世勋回头，他没见过张艺兴这样笑。  
笑应该是个开心的表情，不应该参杂着凄凉。  
张艺兴猛地抬头，“那你该杀了我啊，我才是祸水，何苦拖累别人呢。”

吴世勋喉结耸动，站在原地。  
张艺兴大步走到床对面的柜前，拿下了像是用作装饰的一把匕首。出了鞘，上手摸了摸，正好，开了刃的。  
他递到吴世勋的面前，“你何不将我心脏捅个对穿，一了百了。”

吴世勋不接，手指向楼下，“最后一个问题，他有那么重要么？”  
张艺兴别过脸去，“君子之谊。”  
吴世勋捧着张艺兴的脸，对着自己，“我要你看着我，于他，真的没有一点情爱么。”  
张艺兴眼中蓄起了一层水汽，吴世勋却还是捕捉到了一丝闪躲。

吴世勋放开了捧着张艺兴脸的手，直起身子，面向着楼下。  
“让他走，其他的，随你。”张艺兴靠在窗沿儿上，轻轻拽了拽吴世勋的衣角。  
吴世勋握住了张艺兴拽着自己衣角的手，眼里却闪过了一丝杀机。  
是的，他原本就没有预备着让金钟仁离开。  
他要一步一步的，把张艺兴身边的这些意外，都修正掉。

吴世勋走到张艺兴身后，一只手捂住了张艺兴的眼睛，另一只手掏出了怀里的手枪。

朴灿烈是在离家里还有一个街角的时候，听到的枪声，他皱起眉，想着到底是谁胆子这么大。  
正襟危坐在车上的他，还是有种不详的预感。  
不会是自己家里的事儿吧？

张艺兴是在眼睛被蒙上的时候，感觉到的不妙。当上膛声在耳边响起的时候，他挣脱了吴世勋，并推了他一把。  
金钟仁不知道有没有被打到，张艺兴冲着楼下喊了一声，“你快滚啊！”  
金钟仁看了眼张艺兴铁青的脸色，下意识一跃滚进花圃里，跑进射击死角里。

吴世勋举着枪的手还抬着，张艺兴站到了前头。  
匕首在手上打了个转，“我刚才问你的问题太蠢，大概没有任何一对情人，能刀枪相见。”  
吴世勋的唇抖了两下，张艺兴的表情倒是有些释然，“让你杀我，你不杀是么？”

张艺兴摇着头笑，突然举起匕首，狠狠扎进了吴世勋的肩头。  
吴世勋吃痛，哼了一声。  
张艺兴眼中闪过一丝悲伤，随后转瞬即逝，迈着步，往门口走去，“那就让你永远恨我吧。”

枪响之后，清云的人已经蹿进了院子。可惜金钟仁身手不差，又受过训练，没有抓到。  
张艺兴一下楼，就和这帮人撞到。  
吴世勋跟在张艺兴身后下了楼，匕首还在肩上，他不敢贸然拔出来。  
瞧着张艺兴被手下围住，吴世勋在原地站定。

明眼人都能瞧出来这是怎么一回事，张艺兴瞬间变成众矢之的。  
吴世勋一手伏在墙上，“都滚开，这是我们两人之间的事。”  
张艺兴回头，看着吴世勋。  
就像是最后一次看这个人一般，认真的打量着吴世勋的五官，他的身形，要把他的样子全都刻在心里。

从前和自己在一起时的吴世勋，不过是个才出温室的小少爷。  
而现在的吴世勋，早已经是随随便便就能将人的性命攥在手上的大当家了。

他看到吴世勋眼眶红了，真是的，没有出息。  
可自己怎么鼻子也酸酸的。  
张艺兴看了看左右，朗声，“我知道你恨毒了我，没关系，我是没有预备逃走的。”  
吴世勋盯着张艺兴的眼睛，在众目睽睽之下，举起了枪，“江湖人该行江湖规矩，以后各自安好。”  
张艺兴抬头，对着吴世勋笑得一脸开朗，“好。”

朴灿烈跑进门的时候，赶上第二声枪响。  
他看到院子里黑压压的人，脑子轰地一声。  
拨开人群，才看到这两个祖宗相对，都捂着肩。

朴灿烈表情难看到了极点，吩咐副官将张艺兴送到医院。  
吴世勋肩头洇出大片血迹，将绿衣染了一大块，现已经成了黑色，刺眼得很。  
朴灿烈让何梧把一直在家里做事的医生叫来，眼睛又去看被副官请到车上的张艺兴。  
不管出于什么理由，现下这局面，他都需要把两人分开，再做后头的处置。

等医生来得时候，朴灿烈点了支烟。  
吴世勋失了太多血，唇色有些发白。  
朴灿烈踌躇了半天，“小勋，你今年28了对吧。”  
吴世勋轻轻嗯了一声。  
“咱家家业大，当初不管你愿不愿意，都让你硬着头皮接了下来，是哥不对。”朴灿烈弹了一下烟灰。  
吴世勋没说话，一直皱着眉。  
“做事要讲分寸，尤其今时不同往日。你要是平白在家里打死两个人，以为像从前一样糊弄糊弄就过去了么？”朴灿烈猛吸了一口。

吴世勋抽泣了一下，却没有流泪。他仰了下头，似是眼泪又原路倒了回去。

朴灿烈烟烧到了手上，灼得他有点痛，沉默着低头又点了一支。  
是啊，在世为人，被爱是种奢侈。  
这是他六岁时候就懂的道理。

那年，父亲娶了填房，也就是吴世勋的妈妈。  
再后来，吴世勋呱呱落地，几乎抢走了所有的宠爱和关注。  
朴灿烈发誓不沾家里的事，十几岁就跟父亲闹翻，从家里跑出来，扛起枪当了兵。  
也是离家之后，他才自作主张改了姓，他不姓吴，他要跟着母亲姓。

何梧匆匆领着医生进门的时候，朴灿烈才回了神。一群人浩浩荡荡要拥着吴世勋往楼上去，吴世勋却在朴灿烈面前停住。  
“我和他算是完了。”吴世勋咬了好久的唇终于松开。  
“你上去吧，我一会儿去医院看他。”朴灿烈拍了拍吴世勋的肩。  
手却被吴世勋打开，他才想开口，吴世勋就转身上了楼。

张艺兴坐在车上，往车外看，脑子里一片空白，连副官叫他，都没听见。  
“张先生，我们下去吧？”小副官年纪怕是还没有金钟仁大，急得一脸汗。  
张艺兴摇头，“不去了吧，送我回家。”  
小副官从前头转到车子后窗，探头进来，“我会被军座杀了的。”  
张艺兴低着头笑，有什么可进医院的。  
那发子弹根本没有穿过血肉，只是从自己臂上擦了过去罢了。

tbc.


End file.
